It All Started With a (Not So) Innocent Phone Call
by casjoinedstarfleet
Summary: Highschool AU. Cas and Dean have been dating for a while, even though both of their families disapprove. One night, Cas gives Dean a little phonecall surprise and kickstarts a chain of events that could possibly lead to unhappiness. Dean and Cas, tough and unwilling to lose their relationship, attempt to overcome all obstacles, even if that means running away...
1. Fun on the Phone

**Alrighty then, guys. Welcome to my first fanfiction on this account. I used to have another account when I was into Hetalia and now…. Not so much. So, just a fair warning, this is almost word for word from an rp, so… If it sounds kind of…. Un-storylike you know who to blame (me). Oh, and…. M Content in the first chapter and… I think the fourth chapter but I'm unsure… I have about five chapters written at the moment, and will upload a new one every, hmm… Maybe week? I don't know, it depends of in my rp partner and I do well and how much gets written…. So, anyways, enjoy my first chapter, and don't report me. I've seen hundreds of m rated stories so why can't I post one?**

Cas bit his lip nervously as he slumped down onto the bed, pulling out his cellphone to call Dean. They hadn't been able to see each other that weekend. Cas reached into his boxers and pulled out his cock, stroking it slowly as he waited for Dean to pick up. He felt so dirty doing this, but he didn't care.

Dean picked up and rubbed his face. "Cas, it's late. What do you want?"

"I- I'm sorry for waking you Dean it's just-" Castiel cut himself off with a soft moan. "I- Could you... Could you help me for a moment?"

Dean sat up in bed. "What is it?! Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes Dean I'm fine," Cas chuckled softly. "Quite fine indeed." He let himself moan again, a bit louder this time. "Can you- Can you talk dirty to me, Dean?" he purred softly.

Dean smiled. The moan itself got him going. He reached for his moisturizer and slid off his pants. He laughed into the phone. "Are you hard already?"

Cas nodded before remembering Dean couldn't see him. "Yes," he said, his voice breathy. "It's hard not to be when I'm thinking of you."

"God, your voice is hot right now," Dean breathed

Cas smirked. "You like my voice, don't you? I bet I could make you come by just talking."

"I bet I can make you come quicker."

"Is that a challenge?" Cas asks.

"Fuck yeah, it is."

"Mm, Dean, I like it when you swear," he groans out, making sure to drag Dean's name out as if it had seven syllables.

Dean closed his eyes and laid his head back on the bed rest. "God, I wish I was at your place so I could take your whole fucking cock in my mouth," he slurred.

Cas' breath hitched and he chuckled slightly, the noise low and rumbly. "I love the feeling of your wet mouth around my cock, Dean. Oh, god."

"I would like up and down and suck at the tips. Cas, I would have you begging." He groaned. "_Begging_."

Cas' head lolled back at the vision, and he shuddered, his hand quickening slightly. "Dean, I wish you were here so I could just sink down onto your cock and fuck myself stupid."

Dean was starting to feel himself reaching the end, but he wasn't about to let Cas win. "Oh God, yes, Cas. I want to be inside you. Hit against your hot little ass again and again. Fuck, I want to see that ass right now." His breath shook, he tried to hold back his orgasm

Cas moaned loudly and he was so close. "D-Dean," he shuddered, just barely holding on. "Oh god, Dean. I want your cock in my ass so bad. I want you to fuck me hard and long until I come all over you."

Dean held tight onto his bed sheets, as though they would keep him grounded. He stifled a groan. He laughed, "If my dad weren't home right now I'd be fucking screaming. Cas." Dean banged his head against the head board and slammed his hips up and down, in and out of his hand. "Cas. Fuck. I'm so close."

Cas' hand was moving up and down quickly, and his hips were rocking back and forth urgently. "Fuck your dad, yell for me Dean. Scream my name loud enough for all of heaven's angels to her you and know that you are _mine_," he growled, his voice low and more grumbly than usual.

"Oh fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. Cas. _Caaas_. I'm yours Cas. I'm all yours. I'm gonna come. I'm gonna come all over the fucking place, Cas. Oh, fuck! Just imagining you in your room, fucking yourself to my voice. I... Cas... Cas..."

Cas came with a strangled cry of Dean's name, his semen bursting all over his hand and his abdomen. "Fuck, Dean," he groaned, his hand still in motion to help him ride off his orgasm. "Jesus _fuck_."

Dean screamed some unintelligible sounds as he felt his orgasm ride through his body. He shook furiously and spilled out all over his bed. "Cas." He breathed. "Fuck. That was so hot."

Cas had to wait a moment before replying, catching his breath. "Oh, Dean. That was - oh fuck Dean - that was so good. Next time you'd better be here to fuck me yourself," he said, chuckling slightly.

"Well, what do I get for winning?"

"Anything, I don't care," he whispered, I bit tired from the escapades of the night.

Dean smiled and threw the dirty sheets off his bed. "You owe me a blow job. That's my prize. No compromises."

Cas smiled. "I'd be happy to."

**Please leave a review if you liked it… Um… Yeah! I was Cas by the way so…. Yeah! Review and I will love you! Until next time! (By the way, it might first show up as one big block of text, but if that happens, I WILL FIX IT just tell me and I'll do it! Thanks!) ACTUAL PLOT STARTS NEXT CHAPTER  
**


	2. School is Boring, Let's Ditch

The next day Cas was up bright and early, since it was a school day. He got dressed, brushed his teeth and stuff, ignored his hair, ate breakfast, and was out the door at his usual time. He waited for Dean outside the school like he usually did, sitting on a large rock.

Dean on the other hand, slept as late as humanly possible before he'd end up being late, dragging himself out of bed so he had just enough time to pull on some clothes, and brush his teeth. His brother Sam was already up and their dad was passed out on the couch, as usual. They made it out of the house and ran most of the way to school.

Dean arrived a few minutes later and patted Sammy on the back as his little brother ran to class. He smiled at Cas. "Y'know, I was just talking to someone last night who sounded exactly like you."

Cas raised an eyebrow and chuckled, playing along. "Oh, really? Funny, because it was the same with me, only he sounded like you."

"No shit. He must've sounded really sexy, then." Dean said, nudging Cas with his elbow.

Cas rolled his eyes and poked Dean's stomach. "Extremely," he chuckled.

"I will ask you once more, d'ya wanna just ditch?" Dean asked the same question almost every day, and each time Cas would say no.

Cas thought about it for a moment. "Dean... I- I don't know. I mean, I want to, but I also need to go to class." He looked into Dean's green eyes. "But, I guess I can make _one _exception today."

Dean's eyes widened. "Really?!"

Cas rolled his eyes. "Only just this once, because you look very beautiful today."

"Fuck you. I'm super fucking manly, I will have you know."

"That doesn't mean you can't be a beautiful Disney princess in your spare time," he teased.

"Yeah well... you... You're the... princess." Dean muttered. "Screw this man, let's get outta here."

Cas laughed and stood up, looking around. They were still early enough that not many people were around. "Let's go," Cas agreed. He'd never skipped school before, and he felt nervous, but he trusted Dean.

Dean bolted, zigzagging through the crowd. He looked back periodically to make sure Cas was following, but not too closely. He laughed slightly at Cas' panic-stricken face.

When Dean was well passed the school grounds, he crouched and tried to catch his breath as he waited for Cas to catch up.

Cas caught up to Dean, crouching beside him, and the worried expression was gone, replaced with a smile. "That... Was the... Stupidest... Thing I've... Ever done..." He said through deep breaths. "But fun," he added at the last second.

Dean laughed, "Only getting started! Where d'ya wanna go? We've got the town at our disposal now!"

Cas shrugged and looked over at Dean. "I've got no clue," he relied. "Where do you usually go?"

Dean rubbed his hand through his hair. "Well, you wouldn't wanna come..."

Cas raised an eyebrow. "When you're around, I always want to come," he joked with a wink. "But seriously, where is it that you go?"

"I, uh... I go to this bar, actually. I got a fake ID from my uncle Bobby."

Cas looked at Dean incredulously. He didn't even care that Dean went to a bar, he'd expected as much. He was more concerned that his _Uncle _was the one that had given him the ID. "Why would your _Uncle _of all people let you have on of those?"

Dean shrugged, "I mean, he's not really my uncle. But, if it weren't for him I..." Dean rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Well, I don't know. He mostly sorta just gave me the general info on how to go about making a fake ID. I guess he doesn't really know what I'm using it for. But hell, he probably wouldn't mind. I mean, he'd get it, y'know?"

"Ah, I see." Cas stood there awkwardly for a second. "Anyways, you were right; I don't want to go, but thanks for telling me. I'd always thought you did, but I want sure. You just seem like the type to do illegal stuff," he teased, knowing Dean would take it lightly. They were boyfriends, after all. "So what do you wanna do, then?"

"Uh... Well..." Dean stammered, "My dad's probably not home..."

Cas raised an eyebrow and looked at Dean. "I see where this is going," Cas chuckled. "It's too early though, Dean," he complains, walking over to slip his hands under Dean's jacket to hug him. "Let's have a picnic first. Do you want to have a picnic? I want to have a picnic." Cas chuckled. "I like the word picnic."

Dean sighed. "I was just gonna say, My dad's not home, so we could stop by my place to get picnic foods. Fuckin' perv"

Cas stuck his tongue out at Dean. "Sure that's what you were gonna say," he said in a mocking tone.

Dean started walking in the direction of his house. "I so was," he called over his shoulder.

Cas rolled his eyes and jogged for a second to catch up to Dean, reaching to tangle his and Dean's hands. "Were not," he laughed.

Dean slid his fingers between Cas'. "Was too," he smirked, "I'm actually psychic, and I knew you wanted to go on a picnic."

Cas looked at Dean, raising his eyebrow again. "What am I thinking right now, then?"

Dean looked down at his bright, blue eyes. "You're thinking that you are so lucky that your boyfriend is such a fricken' stud."

Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Wrong, I'm actually thinking about how much I want to kiss this one guy named Dean Winchester. I hear he's a pretty good kisser."

Dean stopped walking. "Damnit. Who is this Dean guy and when can I beat him up?"

Castiel turned around 360 degrees before pointing at Dean. "There! Right there!"

Dean looked behind himself. "Where?!"

Cas laughed and leaned up on his tiptoes, wrapping his arms around Dean's neck as he kissed him quickly. "Right here."

Dean carded his fingers through Cas' messy, black hair, and pulled him for a longer, hungrier kiss.

Cas pulled away after a second, giggling. "Not here, anyone could see us," he mumbles shyly, though his arms were still around Dean's neck.

Dean looked around. "There isn't anyone here. Wuss."

Cas kicked Dean in the shin, softly. "I'm not a wuss, I just don't really feel like having another soda thrown at me. I actually like this shirt." Cas remembered that night like it was yesterday, even through it was a couple weeks ago. Dean had been walking Cas home after a dinner date and they had been holding hands, and a couple of teenagers from another school had driven up beside them and thrown their cups full of soda at them, shouting mean words.

Dean let go and stepped back. "No. I know. I know. Let's just... let's go have a picnic."

Cas smiled, a bit fainter than before, and nodded. "Yes, let's."

**Okay, yes, cute in this chapter, right? So, I've decided to post this a lot earlier than I was planning to, mostly because I got no feedback whatsoever with the first chapter :/ Well…. I dunno guys, but if I get no reviews, favourites or ANYTHING I'll just stop posting chapters all together….**

**Anyways, that's it for this chapter… it's a bit longer and as you can see, starts off the main plot. By the way, you can also read this same story on AO3. My friend Liberty, the one I did this rp with, has an account there and posted it under the name 'Run Away With Me'. (Her user name is LibertyLikes by the way). So…. Yeah! Go give her some kudos over there as well :) **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter, and… Review, please!**

**Until next time!**


	3. The Picnic Goes Downhill

**Short chapter… Umm… Angst in this one, I guess…**

Dean clicked open the lock and opened the door. His house, like always, was a mess of stains and books and beer bottles. There was still broken glass in the living room from the night before. "Kitchen's this way," Dean muttered

Cas hated Dean's house for mostly this reason, but he'd never say anything. John was just... Not the best father, Cas thought. Not that his own was much better, but, at least he kept the house relatively clean, unlike the Winchester man. He followed Dean to the kitchen, trying to ignore the mess and the smell.

Dean rummaged through the cupboards and drawers. He pulled out some bread, and some cheese. The cheese was moldy. He threw away and groaned. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

Cas frowned and looked at Dean sadly. He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his back. "It's okay, Dean. Nothing to worry about."

Dean tried to steady his breathing. "We can't go on a fucking picnic with any fucking food."

Cas nodded. "It's okay, Dean. We'll go another time," he murmured, his voice soft as he tried to comfort the other.

Dead rested his fists against the counter. "I hate having you over here. Y'know that? Because this place is a pile of shit and you're so fucking perfect. I don't want you to have to see this."

Cas shook his head. "I'm not perfect, Dean. Far from it. It's not you're fault the house is like this. Just think, in a couple years, we can get an apartment for just the two of us, and then you won't have to be here."

"You are perfect, I don't care about your family or your past or whatever. You're so perfect. And I'm such a mess." Dean started breathing heavily. A single tear fell down his cheek, though he tried to will it not to.

Cas pulled away slightly and he spun Dean around. "You are not a mess, Dean Winchester. You are beautiful. You are mine, I love you, and don't you _ever_ forget that. You here me? _Never_."

Dean tried to laugh. "I'm not beautiful. I'm manly as shit." A pause. Dean took a breath. "And I just wanted to give you your fucking picnic. The one time you agree to ditch with me."

Cas buried his head into Dean's chest. "I don't care about a fucking picnic, Dean. Really. I love you, and want spend time with you. And I don't care if we stand outside and watch fucking grass grow. As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"You're too good for me, Novak. Honestly."

He pulls away after a moment. "Dean, don't talk like that. You have to stop putting yourself down."

Dean grabbed Cas by the waist and pulled him into another deep kiss. He rubbed his hands up and down Cas' back and through his hair.

Cas gasps slightly in surprise, but doesn't push him away. In fact, he clings tightly to the back of Dean's jacket, kissing back.

"I know" Dean said between kisses, "I can't be... that much of a fuck up... if someone like you wants to hang out with me."

Cas smiles sincerely into Dean's mouth, humming in response. "You may be a fuck up, but at least you're _my_ fuck up."

"I love it when you get possessive," Dean half-mocked.

Cas rolled his eyes. "I love it when you shut the fuck up and kiss me."

Dean slammed his lips against Cas' and pulled him even closer. He pulled his hips closer and locked Castiel's legs around him.

"Mm," Cas hummed into Dean's mouth, opening up Dean's mouth with his tongue before pressing in, tracing over the familiar area with expertise.

Dean leaned against the counter and moaned lightly in response to Cas taking charge.

Cas loved it when he was allowed to lead, the feeling of being able to make _Dean Winchester_ moan eagerly was a prize in itself. As much as Cas loved the kiss, he also loved being alive, so he had to pull back and breath. "Dammit, Dean, why do you have to be so fucking sexy, is my question."

"It's not my fault you totally have a thing for bad boys."

Cas scoffed but kissed him again, gentler. After a minute, he pulled back again. "Dean, I love you. A lot."

Dean laughed. "You mentioned."

Cas smiled and was about to kiss him again when his phone started ringing. He grimaced and looked at it. "It's my dad..." He tentatively answered it and before he could even say hello, a booming voice could be heard from the other end of the phone.

"CASTIEL JAMES NOVAK, WHY THE EVERLOVING FUCK ARE YOU NOT AT SCHOOL?!" Cas had to pull the phone away from his ear and wince, looking up at Dean apologetically.

Dean just kept his eyes on the ground. Now, Cas was in trouble with his dad. He was so screwed over and it was all his fault. He kicked the counter.

Cas sighed into the phone. "I'm with-" he was cut off.

"IF YOU SAY DEAN WINCHESTER YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU LEAVE FOR COLLAGE, MISTER." His family was really religious, and found no harm in swearing, and all the harm in being gay.

"Maybe I am. Whatcha gonna do? I'm not afraid of being grounded." Except he was. He was being strong for Dean, when in reality; he was so scared of his dad. When he was drunk, which happened a lot, he was mean.

Dean shook his head. "Cas. Don't."

Cas bit his lip, covering the receiver. "Dean, it's fine. R-really." He knew it wasn't fine. Not at all. His father been so good for the past years, but lately he'd been getting into his old habits of being an abusive drunk, and Cas didn't want to deal with that.

"Castiel, you listen and you listen well. When I see you next, I swear to everything I hold dear-"

"Dad, stop," Cas interrupted.

"Don't interrupt me, boy! Now listen-"

"No, you listen! I'm tired of you being a jackass to me and Dean. Just let me live my life the way the Lord would want. He picked Dean out for me, so Dean can't be all bad, right?"

Silence on the other end if the line. "Don't you dare talk about our Father that way, you incompetent little piece of shit. He'd never want you to be gay, and you know that!"

Dean felt like he was about to vomit. God picked Dean out for Cas. Why would God do that? Dean got him in such a pile of shit and couldn't do anything about it. He kicked the counter again. And then again

Cas breathed in deeply, refusing to cry as his father spit more insults at him. Finally, he was fed up. "OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT? HATE ME. CALL ME SHIT. I DON'T CARE, BUT I'M MOVING OUT!" He yelled, pressing the end call button before falling to the floor on his knees, tears running down his cheeks.

**Fun, right? Hahaha… Ha.. Anyways… Thank you to those who reviewed! I'd love to get some more so… Yeah! (I updated early for y'all, you'd better thank me lol)**

**Until next time!**

**P.S. Sorry about making Castiel's dad a douche nozzle. (Not really.)**


	4. I owe you something

**Sex in this chapter ;)**

Dean crouched down next to him and wrapped his arms around him, trying to keep himself from crying too. "Fuck. Cas, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking sorry. This is all my fault. You're dad hates you and it's all because you feel for a sorry excuse for a fuck up, and I am so sorry. I'm so sorry, Cas."

Cas shook his head, clinging to Dean's shoulders. "Not... Not your fault, Dean. It's me. My dad hates me because I'm a fucking sorry excuse for a son," he cried, burying his face in Dean's shoulder.

"No," Dean said, stroking Castiel's back, "No, he's just a shitty-ass dad. And I should know I am the professor of shitty-ass dads. I ran all the tests, and data is conclusive. Your dad is both shitty, and ass."

Cas tried to laugh but it sounded more like a strangled sob, and he held Dean tighter. "You're the best, you know that?" he muttered, kissing his neck gently because he didn't have the energy to kiss him properly.

Dean sighed. "Damnit. We were going to ditch school and go on a picnic and maybe have sex and it was going to be the greatest day ever, and the fucking reality had to ruin everything!"

Cas nodded and slumped against Dean. "The third idea still stands," he mutters, using the fabric of Dean's jacket to wipe the tears from his cheeks.

"You're all keen to it now, but may I remind you that you owe me something?"

Cas chuckled softly and kissed Dean's neck again. "I don't hear any complaints, do you?"

Dean stifled a moan. "May I lead you to the bedroom, sir?"

Cas nodded. "That would be splendid."

Dean laughed, grabbed Cas' hand, and tugged him up the gross, carpet sitars. To his gross, carpet bedroom.

At least Dean's room wasn't as terrible as the rest of the house. It was messy, yeah, but he was a teenager. Clothes everywhere, random items in random places. Cas smiled and kissed Dean slowly, pushing him backwards until they both fell into the unmade bed in a heap.

Dean immediately began pulling of his shirt and working to help Cas off with his. Dean ran his hands all over Cas' body. Fuck everything. He was in love with Cas and nothing else mattered. He just wanted Cas. He wanted all of him.

Cas moaned loudly into Dean's mouth, the feeling of Dean's strong hands touching him so intimately sending shivers down him spine. His dad could go fuck himself because Castiel loved Dean, and nothing could ever change that.

Dean breathed heavily and went to unbuttoning Cas' shirt and un-doing his belt. He slid off Cas' pants and started palming the area between his thighs.

Cas gasped and threw his head back, biting his lip as the beautiful sensations rippled through his body. "God, Dean. Feels- Feels so much better when you're the one touching me."

Dean brought Cas' head back down to meet his lips and began grinding against him, trying find some friction. "Cas," he breathed. "You are so hot. You are so so _so_ hot."

Cas groaned deeply into Dean's mouth and started rutting his hips down to meet Dean's, Cas' body shuddering pleasantly each time.

"You wanna take charge?" Dean asked playfully.

Cas gazed into Dean's eyes. "I want to suck your cock, that's what I want."

Dean dropped his head back. "Oh, fuck, yes." he moaned.

Cas smirked and crawled down so he was kneeling on the floor at the edge of the bed, pulling Dean so that he was sitting on the edge of the mattress. He pulled Dean's belt off and tugged of his jeans and underwear, gazing at the large, hard erection Dean had. Cas moaned and licked the tip experimentally, looking up at Dean.

Dean moaned loudly and closed his eyes, trying to focus in on the sweet feeling. "Oh, Cas," he moaned.

Cas smiled and was quick to take The entire tip into his mouth, and then a few more inches. He swirled his tongue around Dean's cock, starting to suck and bob up and down a bit, trying to make Dean feel the best that he possibly could.

Dean was already starting to lose control. He gripped at the sheets and clenched his toes and moaned and panted so loudly that despite the overwhelming, amazing feeling, he kept thinking how much it would suck if his dad came home and heard him.

Cas just knew Dean wouldn't last long, so he let the entire or Dean's cock into his mouth, sucking it and moaning to send vibrations through him. He knew every trick there was on how to stop your gag reflex from working, so he had no trouble there. And damn, did he love the feeling of Dean's cock fucking his mouth.

Dean began to thrust slightly into Cas' mouth, moans getting louder and louder. "Fuck, fuck _fuck_. Cas. Oh God _yesyesyes_. God, you're so good. _Fuck!_"

Cas let's Dean thoroughly fuck himself into his mouth, not making him hold back of anything. He wanted Dean to come down his throat, he loved that feeling too, and Dean knew that.

Dean held onto the back of Cas' head and slammed in and out of his warm, wet mouth. He felt the warm rush of an orgasm coming on and he shoved himself harder and faster into Cas' throat. "Cas. Cas. _Cas_. I'm gonna come. Fuck. Fuck, yes. Yes. Yes. I'm going to come so hard you sexy little fuck. Oh God. God. _Yes! Yeees!_" Dean felt his cock twitch and release a ton of come right into Cas' open, wanting mouth. He slowly slipped out.

Cas' hand twined down to gently rub at his own throbbing, neglected erection as Dean thrust himself hard into his mouth. He swallowed mostly all of the warm come, his eyes fluttering closed and he moaned. A small dribble of the white liquid dripped out of either corner of his mouth. He must have been such a sight, sitting there blissfully with rosy cheeks, lips slightly parted, some of Dean's come on his mouth, and a hand pleasuring himself slowly.

Dean leaned over and kissed Cas, lapping up the extra come on his cheeks. He then reached over to the bed-side table where his moisturizer had been sitting since the night before and handed it to Cas. "You might want that," he smirked, turning onto his stomach and spreading out his legs.

Cas nodded and squished some onto his hand, rubbing it onto his cock as he climbed back onto the bed. He made sure his fingers were extra slick before sticking two of them quickly into Dean's ass without warning.

Dean jumped and moaned with the new pleasure. "I just came like nobody's business," he breathed, "I'm basically just a limp fuck toy at this point."

"I don't want to hurt you, Dean," Cas murmured, his fingers slowly moving In and out of Dean. It's been a while since Dean had been on the receiving end, and he didn't want the hormones to wear off and for him to hurt like hell.

"_Hurt me_," Dean growled.

"Oh for fuck's sake-" He removed his fingers and was pressing his cock in. He couldn't stop himself when Dean had _that _tone of voice.

Dean groaned. It did hurt, but that day, he wanted to be hurt. He wanted Cas to hurt him. He spread his legs wider. "C'mon, _hurt_ me Cas! Slap me, spank me, _use me_!"

Cas hesitated for a second. He wasn't like that, to hurt someone for pleasure. He didn't like it, but if Dean wanted it... He started thrusting quickly, a snap of his hips, in and out, and dug his nails into Dean's sides, leaning up to bite Dean's neck harshly. "God fucking damn you for being so fucking sexy, Dean."

Cas was about to smack Dean when he realized what he was doing, and who he was doing it to. "Fucking hell, Dean. I don't- I can't slap you I'm sorry. I'm not like that."

"Forget it. First sex, talk later." Dean slammed himself back and forth; periodically clenching his muscles there just the way he knew Cas liked it.

"Oh fuck-" Cas thrust himself harshly into Dean, both hands on his hips to pull him in faster, harder, and deeper. "Jesus Christ our Lord and Saviour," he muttered under his breath as his entire body shuddered with the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt. "Fuck, Dean. F-fuck," his head was lolled back as he gave into the animalistic urges of no holding back.

Dean let him go as hard and deep as he wanted. He just wanted him to come and hard, and to feel that same satisfaction as he just did from the greatest blow job ever given.

Cas was unable to form any other words than "Fuck," or "Dean," and repeated them over and over as he slammed into Dean. He was co close, so extremely close, anything could set him off.

"Come on Cas. I want you to come inside me. I want you to come all over me, Cas."

Cas' eyes rolled back in his skull as he came extremely hard into Dean. He let out and absolutely _sinful_ wail of Dean's name, riding out his amazing orgasm.

Dean fell down onto the bed and panted heavily. "You are so hot," he praised.

Cas pulled out of Dean and collapsed beside him, unable to speak for a second. "Fuck- Dean... That was amazing," he muttered, his voice deep and gravelly.

Dean rolled over to look at him, and wrapped his arms around Cas and kissing him. "And that was the single most amazing blow job I believe has ever been blown."

Cas smiled. "Well thank you. I've had a lot of practice," he replied, winking at Dean.

Dean laughed. "It's been a little while, though."

Cas shrugged. "Well, that just made it all the better, yeah?" He cuddled up against Dean, the escapades having helped him forget momentarily about his father and the knee high shit he was walking though at the moment.

Dean nodded. "God, I missed your hot little mouth." He kissed the top of Cas' head. "And your hot everything else."

Cas yawned and looked up at Dean. "Let's have a nap, don'tcha think?"

"I would love nothing more," Dean replied, and he kissed Cas goodnight. It didn't take him long to fall asleep. Cas fell asleep in Dean's arms, forgetting every care in the world.

**Heeey guyyys.**

**So I hope you liked that chapter. Sex always makes up for massive angst, right? I know my chapters are reaaaally short but I think they might get longer I don't know. Tell me if you want them longer or if you like how they are now!**

**Thanks to all who favourited this story and PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK OF WHAT'S GOING ON! I NEED IDEAS AND FEEDBACK!**

**Anyways, I'll leave you to it. **

**Until next time!**


End file.
